


no, it's great, but

by Youletmeknow



Series: DickKory Week 2019 [1]
Category: New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youletmeknow/pseuds/Youletmeknow
Summary: People can go to the moon and back with reasons why a girlfriend who flies is the greatest perk, and Dick Grayson will just nod his head and smile.





	no, it's great, but

**Author's Note:**

> for DickKory Week 2019  
Day 1 Prompt: Flying

People can go to the moon and back with reasons why a girlfriend who flies is the greatest perk, and Dick Grayson will just nod his head and smile.

He’ll lay back on the lawn chair and toast a beer with Roy Harper, who’s brazenly mumbling some drunken words into the summer air like, “Dick, the sex has got to be insane, man.”

“It is,” Dick says, laughing.

Or he’ll be down in the batcave, updating reports on the computer in complete peace until Damian Wayne decides to stand over him, voicing his approval over Dick’s new relationship and rattling off an objective analysis of Starfire’s combative effectiveness.

“—and when you find yourself at a disadvantage, as you tend to do, Grayson—let’s be rational, here—Starfire has the aerial control for striking down on any assailant—”

“Stop leaning on my chair, Damian.”

He’ll watch wondrously as Kory flies over the top of the T-Mobile to catch the nozzle of the hose when Cyborg throws it up, and spray all the soap off the car like makeshift rain. And what’s the point of taking planes these days anyway? Not when it costs nothing but the love he’s been freely giving to be in her arms alone in the air for a good long while.

But no one ever brings up a perk that means quite a lot to Dick Grayson, more than anyone ever realizes.

He likes how he doesn’t have to add Kory to the list of loved ones who can fall to their deaths.


End file.
